


Captain America: Civil War

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Arguing, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Coke, Jif, Look I just need tags I want reads okay, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Stucky, Other, Pencil, Pepsi, Pluto - Freeform, So lets tag items mentioned in the chapter, Soft Drinks, There's really not that much Stucky I'm just trying to add as many tags as I can, Toilet Paper Goes Over, Toilet Paper Goes Under, argue, debate, gif, implied stucky - Freeform, okay imma stop i dont want this to be misleading, pepsi vs coke, pluto is a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: Why the Civil War started.





	Captain America: Civil War

Steve: I love Bucky.

Tony: ...

_Captain America: Civil War_

***line break***

Steve: Pepsi is better than Coke

Tony: ...

_Captain America: Civil War_

**_*_ line break***

Steve: Can I borrow a pencil?

Tony: No.

_Captain America: Civil War_

***line break***

Steve: The toilet roll goes over.

Tony: No, it goes under.

_Captain America: Civil War_

***line break***

Steve: It´s pronounced "jif"

Tony: ...

_Captain America: Civil War_

***line break***

Steve: Pluto is a planet.

Tony: ...

_Captain America: Civil War_

_-And Scene-_


End file.
